Sex Education
by AngelicChaos81
Summary: Keiko is transferred to Kurama school, and ends up being partnered up with Kurama on a class project. This het up quickly as they work on the assignment.


Sex Education

By: Lady Moon *now known as AngelicChaos*

Type: One Shot

Summery: Slightly AU, Kurama/Keiko. Keiko gets transferred to Kurama's school, and ends up being partnered with Kurama on a class project. Things heat up quietly, when they try to work and finish the assignment.

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Me don't own anything, so you don't sue. ^^

A/N This fic is dedicated to my friend Vampmistress76. Without her this fic would have never existed. Arigatou! ^^ )

~School Assignment~

Shuichi Minamino had just placed his textbook inside his desk, when the sound of the teacher clearing his throat at the front of the room brought his emerald gaze up, front and center.

Class we have a new student, who has just transferred from Sarayashiki High. Mr. Awamato said from his position at the front of the class.

Shuichi eyebrow perked up in interest. i _'Yusuke's school? I wonder who heor she is.'/i_ The quiet red head thought.

The teacher didn't leave him wondering for long. I'd like you all to meet Yukmura Keiko.

Shuichi's eyes widened slightly. i'Keiko!?'/i

At that moment, a petite, not to mention pretty, brunette walked into the classroom, holding her handbag close to herself nervously.

Miss Yukmura, would you please tell the class a little about yourself? The teacher coaxed the obviously nervous Keiko.

Yes, of course, sensei. Keiko smiled brightly at the other students in front of her. Hello, I am Yukimura Keiko. My family owns the local noodle shop in this area, and we just opened a new branch in up town. I am very excited about it.

That is nice Miss Yukmura, I hope it goes well for your family. The teacher said kindly.

Thank you sir. I hope it does too. She shifted her feet nervously.

Now where to put you. The teacher thought for a moment before spotting an empty set. Oh Yes. You may take a seat over there beside Minamino Shuichi .

Keiko blinked at hearing Kurama's human name. She raised her eye up to the class searching for her friend. Her eyes fell on emerald green. i _'I didn't know he want here.'/_ i

Keiko made a move over to him, as Kurama gestured for the empty seat beside him. As she took the seat Kurama pulled out for her, she bowed her head slightly, thanking him softly. Thanks, Kurama. Her voice was barely a whisper, so thankfully no one other than Kurama heard her. Kurama smiled at her while taking his own seat. Your welcome, Keiko, but for future reference, everyone here knows me as Shuichi.

Keiko blinked, then her eyes widened in understanding. Oh right! Sorry, I forgot.

It's alright, no harm done. Thankfully, no one else heard you. He gave her another smile before tuning to face the front of the classroom waiting for class to start.

Looking around for a moment, Keiko noted that several of the girls in the class were giving her angry looks. i'What is their problem?'/i Unpacking her bag, she put her books in the desk and made herself comfortable before following Shuichi's example and paying attention to the teacher.

When Mr. Awamato saw that Keiko was settled in her seat, he addressed the class once again. Good morning. Today, and for the next couple of days, I'd like to announce that this class will cover the subject of sex education.

The class erupted into a mixture of gasps, murmurs, and giggles. At hearing this, Keiko glanced over at Kurama, and blushed. i _'Sex educationwith Kurama?'/_ i

Kurama didn't seem to be phazed by the knowledge that today they would be learning about sex. Youko had lived for many hundreds of years, and had experienced many thing, including all forms of physical pleasure, he could not help but be a little bored with the subjest.

_**~What could this ningen have to teach me about sex that I do not already know?~**_ The fox spirit whispered into his human counterpart's mind.

i _'Perhaps not much, but this is human sex education, so there may be something here that you do not yet already know.'_ /i Kurama replied mentally.  
_**  
~Hummwe shall see.~**_ The kitsune spirit responded, sensing Keiko's presence beside Kurama. _**~...Shuichi, the human girl, Keiko was it? She is looking at us and blushing in an oh so adorable way.~**_ Kurama could practically hear the kitsune's smirk.

(A/N Youko prefers to call Kurama by his human name, Shuichi, but Kurama and Shuichi are the same person. Just wanted to point that out. ^^; )

Kurama glanced over at Keiko, smiling kindly at her. "Yes?" He asked.

Keiko blinked and then blushed harder. "Umn-nothing." She truned to look at the front of the class again.

Youko snickered evily in Kurama's mind. _**~Well, maybe you're right, Shuichi. There just may be something of interest from this class.~  
**_  
i'Don't even think about it Youko.'/i Kurama warned, i _' Keiko is off limits. She belongs to Yusuke.'/_ i

~Not if she keeps staring at us with that cute little blush of hers.~ Came Youko's amused retort.

Kurama sighed. i _'Just pay attention to the class Youko.'/_ i

_**~As you wish, Shuichi. ~**_

Keiko looked down at her desk, shuffling through papers. i _'What was I b_ _**doing/b**_ _? He caught me staring at him. Why was I staring? True, he is handsome...'/_ i She glanced at Kurama, i _'...very hansome. Oh, bad thoughts! Can't have these thoughts now, definitely not during this class. Okay, Keiko, snap out of it. Don't get flustered, you are mature enough to handle this'/_ i

Alright, that is enough, now. Quiet down. To start things off we will be reading through some of these pamphlets. Mr. Awamato said as he started to hand out booklets to the class.

Keiko and Kurama looked at theirs, scanning through them. Sex before Marriage , Celibacy is the Key , and the last one was The safe ways of Mating. As Keiko looked over each pamphlet in turn, her face grew more flushed. They leave very little to the imagination. Keiko commented softly to herself.

Kurama gave a light chuckle. That is true, but that is their purpose, is it not?

Keiko looked over at Kurama, surprised that he had heard her. She then remembered that Kurama wasn't exactly human, so obviously he was bound to have excellent hearing. Yeah, that's true, but still it's." She sighed, trailing off.

Kurama smiled kindly at Keiko as he tilted his head in understanding. Don't worry, Keiko. You're not the only one a little uncomfortable with the subject. I, myself, am finding it less than agreeable. But try thinking of it this way. The pamphlets are made to help us understand everything, even if they are a little graphic. This is just normal human activities. There is nothing wrong with it. Even if it is not usually the topic of conversation."

The frown that had formed on Kieko's face, slowy fell away. Kurama's words had reassured her, as he had surely menat them to. She no long felt as uneasy with the class subject.

~ Near End of Class~

The class had proceeded with little problems. They had went through the basics. Putting condoms on bananas, looked at a few body charts, and they had discussed, in graphic detail, of the physical acts of sex. By the end of the class many had found themselves, green-faced, or not being able to look people in the eye. Keiko was one of these people.

She was not innocent of the topic, but she had never really dwelled on the subject. She had never had the interest to. But now, finding herself having to listen to all the intimate details explained to her, in a less then romantic manner, had her disliking the subject even more.

The teacher had explained that when a woman was penetrated for the first time, it would cause a great amount of pain, because of the soft lining of tissue, that made her a virgin, was torn, allowing the males penis, to enter the wamon vagina.

Keiko didn't like pain. She was always told that sex was a loving and beautiful act that should only be practiced with your true love. But hearing this stuff about pain, made her re-think the whole thing entirely. Why do something that would cause pain, to show your love? It didn't make sense to her.

As the class began to come to a close, the teacher grabbed their attention once again. Alright, now I am going to give you all partners, and want you to put together a paper or advertisment for safe sex. I will try to keep the partners, the same sex as you, to help with the awkwardness of the subject, but I can't promise that to you all, cause of the odd number of students. Now let's see here. Mr. Awamato began to call out the partners.

As the numbers of students began to lessen, Keiko began to get nervous. Her name had not yet been called and all the other female students were quickly being paired up with one another. Finally, her name was called, but her worst fear was coming to pass. There were no more female students for her to be partnered with.

Well, it would seem, Keiko, that you are the odd number. Now who am I going to pair you , how about you Minamino. Mr. Awamato turned to Kurama. Can I trust you to partner up with Miss Yukimura, and be a complete gentleman. He asked.

Kurama was insulted that the teacher would think he would be anything less than a gentleman, but he keep it to himself. Yes Mr. Awamato, I would be honred to partner with Yukmura-san.

Good, than it's settled. Miss Yukmura, your partner will be Mr. Minamino. He will take good care of you. Stated Awamato.

Yes sir. Answered Keiko quietly.

Okay, that is everyone. Now, I want these projects finished by the end of class tomorrow. Everyone is dismissed.

Keiko sat at her desk, trying to convince the blush on her face to go away, with little success. Kurama walked up to Keiko, seeing that she had yet to gather her things to leave.

Are you alright, Keiko? He asked softly.

Keiko looked up at him. Yes, I'm fine. She stood up from her desk, gathering her things. We best be going. She stated, rushing for the door.

Kurama watched her curiously,. i'I wonder what's wrong. She's not acting herself.'/i

Meanwhile, outside the classroom, Keiko thought, i _'Kurama... I 'm having to work with b_ _**Kurama**_ _/bon a Sex Ed project!! How am I going to survive this?!'/_ i

Keiko had just walked onto the sidewalk outside the school, when she finely heard Kurama calling for her. She stopped and turned around. K- Shuichi?

Kurama stopped next to her, "It's alright, you can call me Kurama outside of school." He assured her, smiling.

UmOkay. Keiko replied and began to walk again.

After walking some distance, Kurama broke the silence. Keiko is there something wrong? Do you not want to work with me on the project? He asked.

Oh no, its not that," Keiko started, "I just

Kurama looked down at her. Yes?

Well, I just feel bad about you having to work with me, instead of a guy. It must be really awkward for you. I know it is for me. Not that I don't want to work with you, but the subject is awkward and

Kurama chuckled. It's alright. I don't mind working with you, Keiko. The project subject is not conventional, but we will work through it. Right?

Keiko looked up at him, then smiled. Yeah. Okay then, were do you want to go work on it? Your place or mine?

Kurama blinked. i _'She could not have meant that how it sounded.'/_ i

Youko chuckled, ~Even if she didn't mean it that way, I liked the way it sounded.~

Kurama growled inwardly, i _'Be quiet, Youko, this is awkward enough as it is.'/_ i

Keiko blinked than blushed, just realizing what she had said. She had not meant it the why it had come out. Keiko started to say something, but Kurama heald up his hand. It's quite alright. I know what you meant. How close do you live? he asked.

A few miles away, by bus. She answered.

Well then, how about we work at my home. It is only about a block from here, so it would be closer. Do you need to call your parents? Kurama asked.

Yes. I can call them at your house, if you don't mind? Keiko informed him.

No, I don't mind. Kurama said with a smile.

Keiko look at Kurama, just realizing how brilliant his smile was. His teeth where so white, and his lips were thin, but looked soft and gentle.

Keiko? Kurama asked gaining her attention.

Keiko shook her head slightly, I'm sorry. What was that?

I asked if your parents would mind you being at my house? asked Kurama, a little worried.

No they shouldn't since, it i _is/i_ for school. I just won't tell them the subject matter.

Indeed, Kurama chuckled softly. I can see the logic in that. It would not sound good, that you are going to a boy's house to work on a paper pertaining to the topic of sex..

Keiko laughted. No, it wouldn't. My father would go ballistic, and that is if he stayed calm.

Kurama's laughter broke out fully at that comment. Yes, and I could just see Yusuke's face now, if he knew. He would more than likely wish to fight me for simply thinking about working with you on this project.

Very true. Even now, after all that has happen, he's still as protective as ever.

Kurama laughter tapered off at this comment. Pardon? What do you mean?

Keiko looked up at Kurama. Oh right, you don't know yet. Yusuke and I broke up... if you could even call it that." She murmured the last few words

Oh, Keiko, I'm sorry. Kurama offtered softly.

Keiko waved her hand. Don't worry about it. I dumped him. I realized I didn't care for him like I thought I did. I mean, I love him, but as a brother, nothing more. Stated Keiko plainly.

Kurama blinked at her. Oh.

Keiko laughed. That is the first time I ever seen you the least bit disconcerted. Was the shock that bad? She asked.

Kurama continued to look at her dumbly, but then recovered quickly and smirked. Well, it's just that, you and Yusuke always seemed as if you were meant to be together. To learn that you aren't together anymore... It was a little unexpected.

It shouldn't have been. It's because we were so perfect for each other that it didn't work out. Stated Keiko with a smile.

iThat smile/i Kurama thought absently, iit's so beautifulso care freeI just want to/i Shaking himself mentally, Kurama berated his thoughts. i'STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!/i

_**~Why are you**_ _**yelling at me?**_ _**I didn't say anything. It was all you.~**_

i _'But I wouldn't think those things.'/_ i Kurama admonished silently, i _'This is Keikonot a.'/_ i

~That is precisely why you thought them. It's Keiko you're thinking about.~ Youko mentally smirked, ~I've known that you have had a thing for her from the beginning, and now that you see you have a chance, you're realizing it yourself.~

Kurama blocked out Youko, as they reached his home. Here we are.

Keiko flushed, as she realized they would soon be getting started on their "project". Oh, okay.

They walked into the house, and removed there shoes. Kurama pointed out where the phone was and Keiko went to call her parents. Kurama laid out their book on the table in the sitting room, getting everthing ready for them to work. The room itself was not that large; It held a long western sofa, a television near one wall, and a long coffee table. That was all the room had space for.

After a few short minutes, Keiko walked into the room, and took a seat on the end of the sofa. So, where do we start? she asked timidly.

Well, do you want to write a paper, or do you want to make any ad. It makes no difference to me. Kurama smiled gesturing to the books.

Keiko held a slight blush. Well, which one would be the least embarrassing?

Kurama laughed, causing Keiko to look at him and frown. What's so funny?

I-I'm s-sorry. Kurama tried to get his laughter under control. It won't happen again. I promise. He was blushing slightly. I say that the paper would be the lest embarrassing, and if Mr. Awamato asks us to read it in class. I can do that, and save you from having to.

Keiko still looked a little peeved about Kurama laughing at her, but let it go and nodded her head in agreement. They turned to their books and began the long, embarrassing task of finding information on Safe Sex.  
_  
~Few hours Later~  
_  
Keiko leaned back, stretching. Let's take a break.

Kurama nodded his head in agreement. Indeed, lets.. He stood, stretching as well. Would you like something to drink? he asked.

Keiko nodded her head. Yes, water would be good.

Kurama smiled and walked out of the room to go fetch them both something to drink. A couple of minutes later, he walked back in, handing Keiko the glass of water. She drank it down greedly.

Kurama took his seat back down beside her, his gaze settling on her intently. He watched her as her throat worked, swallowing the cool liquid. He couldn't take his eye off of her. Her soft honey colored hair, which hung down lightly to her shoulders, swayed sofly. Her lips were lightly pressed against the glass, not letting a single drop go. He couldn't help himself but wonder what it would be like to have those delectable lips pressed against his.

Kurma was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Keiko turned to him, and set the glass down solfly.

Um, I ask you a question?

Kurama blinked. Yes, of course, Keiko.

Keiko took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. Um, are you and Youko one and the same? She asked.

Kurama was not expecting that. Well, that is hard to answer. We are the same but different at the same time.

Really? Keiko tilted her head, curious.

Yes. We share the same body but have two separate minds. Do you understand?

Yes, I think I do. So, does that mean you have the same memories?

Yes, Kurama answered, getting a little curious about where this was going.

UmHow old is Youko?

Well. he was a little over 600 when he came to the Ningenkai. Why are you asking all of these questions about Youko?

Keiko began to blush. It's just.... I had a question, and I'm not sure if you could answer it, but I knew that Youko had to be really old, and wise, and maybe he or you could answer it. She answered a bit awkardly, her blush deepening even more.

What is your question, and we will do our best to answer it. Kurama stated, more than just a little worried now.

Umwellbecause Youko is so old... he's probably had his share of...umlovers." Keiko blushed, finding it hard to continue.

Kurama was starting to follow her now, and let out a silent breath of relief. She had a question about sex.

Kurama scooted a little closer to Keiko. It's alright, don't be embarrassed. You can ask me anything. I will not laugh, I promise."

Keiko swallowed, and continued, but did not look at Kurama. I'm confused about something. In class, Mr. Awamato said that sex for a female would hurt. Well I was just wondering why a girl would let a guy hurt her during sex. I mean, if it hurts then why do it?

The question was so simple and innocent, that Kurama almost did laugh, but managed to hold it back. Wellyou're talking about penetration, right?

Keiko nodded her head. Kurama cleared his throat, trying to think of the right way to answer her. He didn't want to scare her, because she was right. Sex did hurt, but it was more complex than that. Well, you see, Keiko, penetration for a female does hurt, there the teacher was right. But he didn't tell you that it only hurts once, and pain would go away shourtly and be replaced with...much more pleasurable sensations.

But it still hurts. Stated Keiko, worriedly.

Yes, but only the first time, and then after that, it won't hurt again. Well it could, but not because sex hurts, but the person is doing something wrong. Do you understand? He asked.

Keiko nodded her head. UmCan I ask you something else?

Yes. Kurama smailed sofly.

How bad dose it hurt?

Kurama leaned back into the couch, trying to think. Um, being that I am not a woman, it's hard to say. I suppose that it depends on the woman. It could not hurt at all, and then with some, it could hurt alot. You can't really tell how much it will hurt without knowing your tolerance for pain. I could say it might not hurt very much, if it even does at all. But if you have a low tolerance, well then all I can say is that it won't last long, and the pain will be well worth it in the end.

Are you sure? She asked

Kurama smiled kindly at her. Yes, I am. If it wasn't, then the human race would have died out a long time ago, right? he joked.

Keiko giggled. Yeah, I guess you're right. Keiko's shoulders drooped in relief. Kurama always had the right answers, and could always make her feel better. Giving a soft sigh, Keiko leand into Kurama, snuggling up to him, without realizing.

Kurama was surprised by the show of affection, but welcomed it, by wrapping an arm around her shouders. Think you. She whispered.

For what? He asked, looking down at her.

"Well, for not laughing at me, for one. And for answering my questions. Most would have found a way around them and not answered. Thank you." She softly nuzzled his shoulder, finding the embrace warm and comforting.

You're welcome. Kurama sighed softly. It had been so long since he had felt the presemce of a warm body in his arms. He had missed it greatly. Unconsciously, he pulled Keiko closer to him, afraid of losing her warmth. He kissed her softly on the top of her head, and let the smell of her freshly washed hair soothe him.

Keiko glanced up at him when he kissed her. She blinked a few times, than leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to his. She couldn't resist. His lip looked so smooth and welcoming.

Kurama automatically returned the kiss, but let Keiko go. He didn't want to force her into anything she was not comfortable with. After a few moments, Keiko pressed her lip more firmly to his. Kurama took that as a sign to deepen the kiss, and did so gladly.

His tongue brushed against her bottom lip lightly, caressing the satiny skin. Keiko gasped softly, her lips parting, allowing Kurama to slip his tongue inside. She tasted devine, so sweet and innocent that he quickly became addicted.

Keiko was shocked that Kurama had put his tongue in her mouth. but then found that she rather liked it, as she allowed herslf to get lost in the kiss.

Kurama let out a groan as he pulled her fully into his lap, having her straddle his hips. He let his hand travel down her back and sides, massaging her softly. Keiko moaned at the gentle touches, and pressed herslf closer to him. Kurama broke the kiss, gasping for air, then began to attack her neck and shoulders, applying gentle, feather soft kisses along the way. Keiko let out a soft wimper as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't understand what was happening to her. All she knew was that she didn't want it to stop. She never wanted it to stop. She loved this feeling Kurama was causing in her. Slipping her hands into Kurama silky, red hair, she began to give Kurama the same treatment, he was giving her.

Kurama gave a light moan and tilted his head to the side, allowing Keiko access to it. His neck had always been his weak point, even when he was Youko. His neck was his sweet spot, so to speak.

Keiko Kurama whispered huskily.

Keiko shivered at she sound of her name on his lips. His voice, so dark and dangerous, it sent a shock wave all the way down her body, coming to a stop in the pit of her stomach. Not knowing how to respond to the feeling, she just did what her insides were urging her to do. Slowly, she began to grind her hips against Kurama's..

Kurama threw his head back and tightened his hold on her hips. He responded to her by rocking his own against her, which caused her to whimper as she felt how aroused Kurama had become. She could feel the hard length of him as it pressed further against her own arousal.

K-Kurama she whispered sofly, in his ear.

He let loose one of his hands and slid it down her hip, cupping her rounded cheek before sliding the rest of the way down until it could slip under the him of her skirt and in between her thighs. Keiko gave a slight groan at the intimate touch, then sighed softly. Taking that as a sign to continue, Kurama slowly starte to massage that sensitive area at the top of her thighs, causing Keiko to shiver violently and press into his hand as she sought out more of the glorious sensation. Kurama slowly slid a single finger past the fabric of her panties, stroking intimately between her feminine folds.. He let out a groan as he felt just how wet she was. His hardened arousal gave a jerk as the knowledge that he was causing her to become wet, filled him.

Keiko rocked against Kurama's hand, giving off soft moans and wimpers. A tight knot had formed at the pit of her stomach, and continued to grow larger... tighter. She knew something was coming and coming fast. but didn't know what. The only thing she knew was that she wanted it. Very badly.

Her rocking became harsh, more urgent. Kurama knew she was near her climax, so he slid another finger past the barrier of her panties and stroked her folded with both fingers.

Keiko gave a throaty groan as she reached her peak. Her head fell down to rest between Kurama's shoulder and neck as she tried to catch her breath.

Kurama tried to catch his as well. His pants felt tight and uncomfortable due to the fact that he had yet to find his release. He softly nuzzled Keiko back as she slowly came back to her senses and lifted her head. She shifted in Kurama's lap, getting more comfortable.

"UmKurama?" She whispered softly.

"Yes?" he sighed.

"What just happen?" She asked

Kurama couldn't help himself, he laughed. "That, my dear Keiko, is called an orgasm. One of the main reasons for having sex. "

"Oh." She said, sliding closer to him, and sofly rocked on his still rock, hard member. He gave a harsh groan in reply.

"Kurama?! What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

He caught his breath, and exhaled deeply. "I haven't had my climax yet. So when you rub against me like that, it makes me"

"Shhh." She whispered in understanding. She leand in, kissing him softly before pulling away. Placing her hand under her skirt, Keiko slowly slid off her panties before sliding back onto his lap. Kurama groaned, feeling how wet and warm she was. She leaned in again, and nibbled on his neck and ear.

"Just promise me that you will stay with me, and that you will be gentle." She whispered.

Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he pulled away, she gazed into his eyes, noticing that they held lust, passion and something else Keiko couldn't quite identify.

"You don't have to do this Keiko. I will stay even if we don't do this. Don't force yourself." He whispered, gently.

"I'm not forcing myself. I want to Kurama. I want you. Please, let me do this." She whisperd back, her hands beginning to massage his chest through his shirt, her fingers teasing the hardened nubs that poked through the rough material. Kurama groaned and laid his head back, breathing heavily.

Keiko slowy slid her hands down. As she did, she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest to her. She leaned down and kissed his chest, every so often giving him light nips and bites. Kurama growled as he could feel her hands slowly slide his shirt off his shoulders, and then slid down his chest to his waist band. Her hands hesitated for just a moment. Kurama looked at her. She stared into his eyes. She saw love, shining brightly, and a deep passion burning in his eyes. She smile shyly, continuing on as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper.

His skin was so smooth to her touch. She could feel his muscles twitch at her touch, it made her want to giggle. She loved it. Slowly, she slid her hand into his boxers, her fingers grazing over and through his rough hair, the coarseness tickling her fingers. Her hand grazed over his hardened length and it gave a sharp twitch. She hasped and looked up at Kurama.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"No, no, continue... Please," His voice slightly begged. He was getting desperate for her touch.

Keiko nodded and continued her exploration. She wrapped her hand around him, squeezing gently, causing Kurama to maon and his hips gave a firm thrust against her hand. Keiko caught onto what his body was asking for. She slowly began to move her hand up and down the hardened flesh in her hand. It felt so hot to the touch, she began to wonder if it was hurting him. She looked up at Kurama to see if she was.

Kurama was giving soft whimpers and moans. To her, by the sound of it, he was in pleasure, not pain. She started to move her hand faster, pumping him in smooth, quick strokes. Kurama reached out, slipping his hands into her shirt. They wandered slowly to her breasts and began massaging the plump mounds firmly. Keiko gaspsed as his cool hands surrounded her breasts, but then sighed as he began to manipulate the flesh with his skilled touch.

Kurama felt himself growing close to the edge and slowly pulled away from Keiko, who looked at him, wondering what he was doing. He smiled at her, sliding his hands to her waist. Pulling her closer to him, he lifted her slightly drew her to him so that he could lay his forehead against hers.

"Keiko, are you sure you want to do this? I can't give you your virginity back if I take it." He whispered.

"Yes.. please, Kurama." She moaned as his hands moved to cup her butt cheeks.

Kurama nodded his head and lifted her up some more. He moved one hand from Keiko's hips and freed his throbbing erection from the confining prison of his pants. With that done, he slid his hand between Keiko's legs, pressing a finger between her folds, testing her wetness. He quickly found her entrance and began to tease it, slowly slipping a finger in and out before adding a second, stretching her slightly, letting her get used to the feel of something inside her.

Keiko tensed for a moment when the finger first entered, but forced herself to relax. The feeling was strange, but at the same time, it felt too good for words. After a moment, she began to rock against his hand, searching for something more. Kurama removed his hand from Keiko's depths and she gave a whimper at the lost, but then gasped when she felt something much bigger press against her feminine folds.

Kurama practically purred in her ear, asking her to relax, to breath. Keiko slowly let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Slowly, Kurama began to slide into her, slowly stretching her to fit his length. Kurama soon found her barrier and Keiko tensed again, knowing that this was the moment of pain.

"Shhh... relax, or it will hurt worse. It will feel good in a moment, I promise." He whispered.

Keiko nodded her head, praying for Kurama to be quick, for the pain to be over and done with. Feeling Keiko relax, Kurama thursted all the way in, past the barrier of her purity, to bury himself deep inside her scorching depths. Keiko gave a sharp gasp at the thrust, but felt very little pain. She wasn't even sure she had felt any at all.

Kurama soothingly rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Keiko shivered and slowly started to rock against him, revelling in the feel of Kurama's hardness buried so deep inside of her body. Kurama groaned out loud at the sensation, he hadn't expected her to move so soon. Slowly, he began to thrust, almost removing himself before thrusting all the way back inside the heavenly sheath of Keiko's body.

Keiko met his thrusts, forcing him to go deeper, harder. She began to moan and arch, tossing her head from side to side as the sensations began to overwhelm her.

"More... oh, Kurama... I won't break... please!" She begged.

Kurama couldn't take it. Her begging was driving him nuts and so he let himself go. He allowed himself to pound ruthlessly into her, plundering her depths with vicious thrusts of his hips. He loved how she felt, so tight and wet around his aching need. So willing to take him, all of him and more. His felt his restraint break, his climax approaching quickly, but he wanted her to come first. He continued to thrust into her, harder and harder, claiming her as his alone. No one would touch her, ever. She belonged to him now. All of her, every last delicious inch.

He clutched her to him as he continued to pound into her, his voice murmuring a chant with each powerful thrust. "Mine.. mine.. mine.."

Hearing him calling her his was driving her over the edge. That same feeling from before was building again. She wanted it, needed it. Needed him.

"Say it..." He grunted.

"Hunnh... Kurama." She gripped him tighter as she felt herself begin to fall over the edge.

"Say it, Keiko..." Kurama spoke again, his demand punctuated with each sharp thrust. "You're," Again. "Mine!" and again. "Say it, Keiko!" And again.

"I'm... unngh.. yours! Kurama! Ahhhnnn!"

Keiko fell over the edge hard. She clung to Kurama for dear life as wave after powerful wave came over her in an all consuming flame, threatening to consume her from the inside out. Kurama felt Keiko hit her climax, her inner muscles tightening around him so tightly, almost painfully so. He couldn't take it. He exploded inside of her, moaning her name as he gave one final thrust.

They clung to each other, both their breathing ragged. Slowly, very slowly, they fell back down to earth.

"Kurama?" Keiko whispered, after a time.

"Hmm?" Kurama answered just as quietly.

"Can we do that again?" She asked, nuzzling contently against his neck.

What?!?!?!" He pulled back to stare down at her in surprise.

"Can we do that again? It didn't hurt. I liked it.. alot. So... can we?" She smiled, her brown eyes shining innocently down at him.

Kurama laughed tiredly. "Yes. Yes, we can, but not right now. We need to rest. *I* need to rest. You wore me out." He confessed.

"Oh.. I'm sorry," She whispered.

Kurama looked down at her, blinking. "Whatever for?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to make you tired," She said.

Kurama pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. "It's a good thing that I am tired. It means that I am happy and satiated. But apparently you're not, if you're asking for more." He commented.

Keiko jerked back. "No, I'm... I liked it... loved it. That's why I wanted to do it again. It... just felt so good and.. right." She looked down as she blushed.

Kurama smiled, "You know what? You're adorable when you blush like that."

Keiko playfully smacked his shoulder. "Stop that, you're going to make me blush worse!" She said, giggling.

"Good," Kurama responded, and pulled her in for another deep, passion filled kiss.

~ Next Day~

Mr. Minamino, Miss Yukmura. This is an excellent paper. You write as if you have experienced all this before." Mr. Awamoto commented. He hesitated a moment, then asked. "Have you?"

Kurama looked over at Keiko, who was blushing bright red. Kurama smirked, than looked up at his teacher. Of course not, Mr. Awamato. We're still in school, and age. Of course we haven't. We just did really good research.

Mr. Awamato looked at Keiko, then at Kurama. I see. Well thenm good job. You both get an A.

As the teacher walked off, Kurama and Keiko glanced at each other. They both exchanged the same look and burst into giggles.

The End

A/N Well there is my very first One Shot. What id you think? Was it any good? Please R/R and tell me.


End file.
